


yes, commander?

by anissa_qiaolian



Series: Explicit May drabbles [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Play, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Maria Hill, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Sub Melinda May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-16 15:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anissa_qiaolian/pseuds/anissa_qiaolian





	yes, commander?

Melinda draped herself over Maria’s couch, content teasing her tongue over the slick toy rather than her partner’s wet cunt. She batted her eyes at Maria as her mouth ducked around the head and swallowed the shaft in one, fluid motion. Maria groaned from her seat. “Melinda, please…”

Melinda stopped chocking down the silicone cock long enough to look at Maria with hooded eyes.

“Yes, Commander?”

Maria chuckled. “You bitch”, she whispered with no actual malice. Melinda beamed and kept sucking the disconnected appendage. Maria clenched her thighs and gripped the corners of her desk, knuckles almost white. Melinda rolled her eyes, apparently not buying her display of neediness.

“And you said I was dramatic”, she muttered. But truthfully, she was growing tired of teasing herself. She wanted her tongue on Maria’s cunt. She moves to stand and walk over when Maria shoots her a deathly look.

“Yeah, no. On your knees, Agent May. That’s an order”, she barked when Melinda’s eyes narrowed into defiant little slits. Reluctantly, May gets on her knees, right at Maria’s feet.

(she refuses to crawl)

“Assume the position.” Maria purses her lips and says nothing while Melinda eats her cunt in precise little licks.


End file.
